feathers of a distant life
by BlackWolf99
Summary: Toma gives up his life to save Apollo during an altercation. As long as nate could remember the feathers showed him vishions of the red head angle and the feelings of love that went with them. if only they would tell him about himself before he died. Apollo x Toma
1. Chapter 1

Played around with the ages of the elements they are like 18-19 and the older ones are however many years older, this is totally yaoi don't like don't read, I won't apologise for spelling mistakes/ grammar if there is some blame word spell check then build a bridge and get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Apollo would have ended up with Touma and Silvia getting hooking up with reika ^^ and a bit of Jun pier and a bit of the male twin with Sirius XD.

I won't be able to update that often please forgive me.

 **Start**

Touma's attempt to retrieve another feather ended with him and Apollo grappling above the base the elements rushing to the abandoned vectors and Silvia screeching for Touma to release the red head, when suddenly the red vector reacted and in a flash on red light Touma and Apollo vanished.

The two came too and Touma gasped.

"This is… not possible!"

Apollo grabbed the shadow angle's chin and made him look at him.

"What are you talking about Touma?"

The angle contemplated before sighing in defeated.

"We are 19 years in the past, I know that because the harvest happening over there is the one that went out of control and destroyed everything for three miles and killed the shadow angle Nowaki."

"What! I don't believe you!"

Apollo lunged at the white haired angle and started the futile struggling match again.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?"

The angle's purple eyes started to water.

"Because I love you, even when you threw me away for that woman, I will love you for eternity."

Apollo's eyes widened and he gasped staring into the amethyst depth in front of him.

"You still love me after all of this?"

His voice was quiet and vulnerable almost a scared whisper.

"With all my heart"

Apollo leaned over and had just brushed their lips when an explosion went off, Touma gasped and placed himself in front of Apollo and used the power of his wings.

Apollo's gold eye's widened and brimmed with tears as Touma was hit, letting out a desperate cry as the angles feathers disintegrated around them and Touma started turning into sparkling blue dust and vanishing like melting snow leaving only a few feather's that Apollo picked up and hugged to himself as he sobbed for his dead love, recalling the whispered words of "I love you" in his ear before the angle vanished from this world.

"Nineteen years ago he died, the year I was born."

One last sob left him before he felt a pull and was dragged back to the present.

Apollo wiped his tears and hid the feather's before walking back to the control room.

Everyone was already waiting for him and started bombarding him with questions until the commander stepped in.

"Touma is dead"

Ever one started cheering except Fudo who watched Apollo carefully, seeing something that would cause uproar if the others found out.

"Rest, it's been a hard day, the strong become weak when they are tired."

Fudo spoke looking Apollo in the eyes.

Apollo walked out of the room and as soon as he was out of sight he ran to the forest and spent the night out there letting out his frustration and grief so he could pretend everything was alright tomorrow.

It had been a few months since Touma had died and Apollo was sent out in a vector by the commander and Rina,

As he was flying over the Japanese branch he saw a human sized cherubim chasing someone if he didn't smell it he wouldn't have known it was there it wasn't showing up on any of his sensors'.

He shot the distorted creature he then landed and turned to ask if the person was alright when he saw silky white hair purple eyes and two white silver feathers tied into his hair, porcelain skin and cherry blossom lips.

"Apollo!"

The man yelled and jumped on Apollo.

"I have been waiting a long time to meet you; these feathers told me about you."

He gushed rubbing his cheek into Apollo's chest because of the height difference as the red head had grown since Touma's death.

"Wait the feathers told you about me?"

He nodded and held out the feathers in his hair.

"But they don't tell me about me just you and how much I adore you, and soon I became infatuated with someone I have never met before but now I have, you're my Apollo I love you."

"You where Touma of the shadow angles and you where betrayed and lost your loving nature, I miss the old you it's been a while since then, I didn't realise until it was too late how much I love you Touma."

Tears came to Touma's eyes he couldn't believe that although it's been all these years Apollo was apologizing to him for something that had happened so long ago.

Touma touched Apollo's cheek gently and smiled warmly gazing into Apollo's eyes.

"Apollo even if the world Fades around us and entwines with the darkness and shattered under

Our feet, I will always love you until the end of the earth and even then my love will never fade. "

The redhead's smile as he stared into purple eyes of the man he has come to love with every fibre of he's been.

"And I you"

He embraced the younger man softly nuzzling his downy white hair taking in the scent he had missed.

"Come with me, we don't need to tell anyone they will never know you were a shadow angle"

Touma looked up at Apollo eyes shining with concern.

"What about cellion?"

Apollo shook his head a soft smile directed at the young man.

"Silvia as she is called now doesn't matter, the love I had with her was fleeting and hers burnt out before mine did, you need not worry angel I have realised what truly matters to me, I let you go once already I won't make the same mistake again"

Touma let loose a sigh of contentment and leaned into Apollo taking comfort in the warm presence he had only dreamed about.

"Hay Touma what's your name in this life any way I have been calling you your old name this whole time"

The white maned teen glanced up at his crimson haired companion.

"My parents called me Nate but I have been seeing my memories so often I think of Touma as my name more than Nate but that is most likely because Touma has been alive much longer."

Apollo nodded gently carding his fingers through the snowy locks.

"You don't have to like me like this I mean it was another life"

The red head mumbled blushing with embarrassment.

"at first I didn't, at first I refused to love you after all he was another life, but after a while I saw you all of you, I fell in love with you all over again even when I was trying so hard not to"

He stroked Apollos cheek smiling gently at Apollo staring at Apollo through inky lashes.

Apollos cheeks heated at the look and he coughed nervously.

"So shall we go then, that is if you are able to I mean you said you have parents."

Touma looked away.

"Had, I had parents; they were taken away by the shadow angels so there isn't any one to miss me"

Apollo slipped his hand into Touma's and laced their fingers pulling him towards vector soul.

once they were seated with Touma in Apollos lap the fiery haired man started the vector back up, as it started he could hear the people at base calling him wanting to know why he landed and powered down,

"Commander Permission to bring a survivor back"

He could see the smirk on the commander's face as he asked.

"Granted return immediately"

They could hear Silvia's screech about only elements being allowed to come to the facility.

Reika looked over at Silvia shaking her head at how immature she was being, everyone knew that the relationship wouldn't and didn't work, after seeing the blond interacting with the wild boy she knew that they were just too different.

When the two docked Apollo took Touma to the nurse's office to get checked over in case he needed medical attention that the albino haired man didn't mention.

Apollo just grinned at the other man's complaints and wouldn't budge on the matter throwing indulgent glances at Touma while listening to the doctor; Touma was healthy if a bit underweight

The red head decided it would be better if he took touma to meet Fudo first in private and explnaaed everything to the man he seemed to be unushuly perceptive yet fair.

They found the commander in the tea room alone, the older man nodded the two towards the open space.

"this is nate and-"

He was cut off by Fudo.

"he is touma reincarnated and you are accurately afraid how the others will react so you are trying to get back up should they find out, I know I read your footsteps"

Apollo scowled.

"did you also read that the actual reason im telling you is because you will figure it out any way."

"it's a nice excuse for yourself but its because you want support when the others find out"

Touma watched them argue back and forth exasperatedly, he knew Fudo was right, Apollo did want help but was too proud to admit it so touma decided to interfere.

"well Apollo might not feel that way but I would be most releveaved if you where on our side commander"

Apollo looked thankful.

"you will start training to become an eliment nate."

Touma looked at the man shocked.

"we don't even know if I have the powers to be an eliment"

"you are the reincarnated soul of a shadow angle you have the power you just havnt taped it yet, like when Apollo was first found"

Touma was unsure but still figured that the commander would know better than him what he was talking about, so he followed Apollo to get settled.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Toma and Apollo arrived at the boy's room and the red head led Toma to an empty bed.

"Do you like this spot Nate?"

Toma held back a chuckle at how puppy like the older boy was being.

"It's perfect Apollo thank you"

"We can go shopping to get things to make it more your own when we have time off"

Apollo swelled with pride then points to his own bed.

"That's mine"

After the two got settled they stayed in the room for the rest of the night except when Apollo slipped out to get them dinner, the two were asleep by the time the other guys came to bed and they didn't turn on the light when they saw a lump in Apollos bed so they never saw Toma in his own bed.

With dawn came the day that Toma would be introduced to the rest of the elements their age as well as his first day of training.

Toma was up bright and early and was with the commander who was as usual being cryptic but also somehow helpful; Apollo as a result was also early to class as he was woken by Toma who was nervous as he was being summoned by the gruff commander.

Class had been going for five minutes when Rena rolled in on her wheel chair followed by Toma.

"The commander is done having a talk with him now"

She then left the way she came leaving the pale man being stared at by everyone, thankfully for Toma the teacher stepped in, becoming him to the front of the room.

"Everyone this is Nate, Apollo discovered him just yesterday I have checked him over myself and confirmed he is an element user and will be trained."

The others whispered amongst themselves quietly, Pierre looked quite put out when he realised that Toma was actually a boy and proceeded to distract himself with Tsugumi chest making the poor girl nervous and cling to Reika.

"Why don't you partner with Apollo Nate?"

Touma smiled softly and walked gracefully to Apollo even though he was tempted to bolt he kept his composure.

The class quieted down to hear the lecture, no one noticed Apollo discreetly entwine his and Tomas fingers under the table as they sat at the back of the room.

The other elements went to work on one of their many assignments while Apollo and Touma proceeded to the simulator to see how his control of the vector would be and to see what they will need to work on, Sophia was just about to start the two but something came up and she was torn between needing to go see to that and watching the flight.

"I will watch them."

The blond jumped in surprise at Fudo's appearance behind her.

She nodded and hurried away, the commander gazed at the two before nodding at the simulator before leaving the room.

(^.^) (I'm going to start calling Toma Nate from now on to stop confusion on my part XD )

Nate was in a dark purple and white element suite with a slight pinking to his cheeks as Apollo looked him up and down, feeling quite naked in the skin tight outfit.

Apollo faced a different challenge, trying not to get a hard on at the sight of Nate's slim, soft carved body and almost lost it when Nate turned to enter the simulation cockpit giving the red head the perfect view of his firm plump behind.

Noticing Apollo was zoning out Nate called out to him.

"Are you coming Apollo?"

Shaking his head to clear the fogginess Apollo followed Nate and started up the simulation with his controls.

Nate it seemed was a natural at flying and Apollo count help remembering his own disastrous first time in the simulation and knowing that they didn't have any prying eyes he pulled Nate from the front seat and into his lap facing him.

"Apollo we will get in trouble we should be practising."

He was cut off by Apollos lips.

"You fly like a pro besides we have the place all to ourselves."

Nate raised an eye brow

"We are not having sex in the training room Apollo"

The red head smirked.

"I didn't know it was an option, we will save that for when we have been together longer then we will see if I can't persuade you to do it here but for now how about we do a bit of PDA?"

Apollo wiggled his eye brows suggestively before devouring Nate's lips nipping them to make them kiss swollen.

Pushing Apollo back slightly Nate grumbles.

"It's only a public display of affection if there are people seeing it."

Apollo smirked.

"Did you want to go do it in front of the others then?"

Nate just gave him a smack to the arm and pulled him in for another kiss.

"So what do you think of the new guy?"

The Mexican asked no one in particular while bouncing a ball on his head.

"He seems rather hard to approach"

Tsugumi piped up making the man nod in agreement.

"Well I don't like him, not at all"

Silvia growled out making reika question why she liked the blond

"That's just because your ex is following him like a puppy"

He knew he said the wrong thing when she turned a glare onto him.

"I think its great yaoi is a big thing where I'm from and its getting more and more excepted, I mean researchers are even trying to develop something to allow to men to have a baby, it may look otherwise but statistically there are less and less women being borne each year, its suspected the environment or something like that is responsible"

Jun piped in rather excitedly making the others sweat drop half curious and half afraid to ask about the passion in the Japanese man's voice.

"He seems nice at least"

Reika piped in.

Sirius it seems had no opinion making reika raise an eye brow in curiosity and raising another flag making her even surer that Sirius is actually gay however she has no proof yet but she also saw the looks between him and Kurt.

After lunch Fudo gave Apollo permission to take Nate to the shops to buy some things.  
The two were walking Apollo carrying three bags with cloths for Nate in them as he had come with nothing.

Apollo was about to ask where they should go next when he saw Toma looking at a music shop, seeing Nate wasn't going to tell him he wanted to see the store Apollo threw an arm over the white haired young man's shoulders.

"That place smells interesting let's go have a look"

Upon entering Nate was looking at every instrument with keen interest but in the end he couldn't take his eyes off a beautiful white violin, Apollo could see the love of the instrument in Nate's eyes and the way he gently plucked a string relishing in the sound.

A ship assistant appeared then.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Nate looked up surprised.

"Oh no I'm just looking"

Apollo stepped in then.

"I want to buy that violin also is there anything to help someone self-learn to use it?"

Nate was so shocked he couldn't process anything that was happening so he just stood there dumbfounded.

"Yes we have many books for sale that tell you how to use the violin, are you also after cleaning materials, resin and a carry case by any chance?"

Apollo grinned.

"Yeah I'll take the lot, is there also a book to tell you how to clean it?"

The clerk pulled several books down putting the cleaning book down first before putting down a book to teach basic use he then put aside a few books on stance and advanced use and song composing.

"That will be $$$$"

Apollo almost winced but pulled out the money and handed it over he was glad he didn't really spend the pay he got not really having an interest in material things, the clerk then put the other books on Apollos pile and winked.

"On the house, we are a community and we rainbow fans have to look out for each other"

Apollo thanked him whole heartedly before dragging his still shocked boyfriend out of the store and decided they had had enough excitement when on the way back he saw in the window of a dusty and beaten up old store a statue of Touma and Apollo as well as a cute winged wolf sitting on Tomas shoulder, the two angles in an embrace, he quickly went into the store leaving the shell shocked man with the shopping and buying the peace, the young red headed woman behind the counter smiled a secretive smile at him as he paid.

"I'm glad you like my work, it's from a very old legend, I do have other pieces of these three but I think your partner is a bit out of it so if you want more feel free to come back"

Apollo inclined his head to her as he left with the wrapped statue to collect the bags and his pretty love.

When they got back Nate went straight to reading the books not even remembering his cloths, Apollo chuckled and give Nate a kiss on the cheek before taking the cloths to wash them and put them in Nate's draws when he was done.

It was a few hours later when he realised when Apollo had done for him and decided he would work hard and make a song just for Apollo; it would have to be just as wild and passionate as the red head himself.

Nate also decided to take a break and spend some time cuddling with doting boyfriend; he still couldn't believe that Apollo had done that for him.

For several days Apollo kept vanishing for several hours before reappearing he was being very secretive, Nate had full faith in him but that small feeling of what it was still there and it took all of Nate's will not to start mistrusting his read head, instead he focused on doing some things for Apollo like doing the laundry Apollo always put off to the last second because he hates that sort of y domestic chore, Nate found he didn't mind and even found himself imagining him and Apollo married him cooking cleaning and welcoming Apollo home from work with a red haired purple eyed kid on his hip before catching himself and blushing in embarrassment.

It was almost three weeks later when Apollo dragged him into the forest excitedly and he followed indulgently only to be surprised when Apollo showed him a secret room hidden in a cave with glowing veins along the walls, inside the room was a desk a chair and some shelves and somehow a piano, but that wasn't all there was many statues of Toma and Apollo, beautiful peace's of work with the most minute details.

"Apollo it's amazing"

The read head went tomato red.

"I was going to take over one of the rooms in the base but then I realised that only the old man knows about you being Toma and would get up in arms about that statues, so I mentioned to the old man there wasn't anywhere to have some privacy around here, he mentioned there used to be a hidden meeting room here before the base was finished being built and that it might still be here."

Nate suddenly tackled Apollo.

"You asked Fudo for help just for me, you did this just for me."

Nate was almost on tears.

"Well yeah I love you, my pride be dammed"

The next thing Apollo knew he had Nate trying to devour his soul from his lips.

"Well if that's what I get for doing things for you I think I will do it more often"

Nate laughed wiping away his tears of happiness and nuzzling Apollos neck, Apollo was running his hands all over Nate and had just started going up his shirt to pinch Nate's nipple when the alarm went off letting everyone know there was a harvest happening.

"Vector soul Apollo vector mars Sirius and vector Luna Silvia."

Apollo groaned in disappointment but got up helping Nate up as well.

"We should go then"

They rushed inside and separated at the first tunnel to take Apollo to the vector while Nate proceeded to the command room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update, it's been hectic here, Unknown Miko thank you for your support, I appreciate it. =^-^=

I apologise for my fight scenes and any mistakes it's too late at night not to trust spell check.

Toma arrived at the control room just as Apollo was going to take off and gracefully leapt into a seat checking the monitors.

"Vector soul taking off"

"Apollos vitals are optimal"

Toma informed the higher ups.

Said red head jerked slightly, eyes dilated as Tomas voice surrounded him.

"What's wrong with you animal?"

Silvia's voice drawled in annoyance.

"You better not get in my brother and I's way"

Apollo rolled his eyes and proceeded back into formation.

Kurt turned around and gave Toma a knowing look making the albino blush slightly and looks at his consol.

Sirius took the lead and brought vector mars into being, he slashed and lunged with his sword however the machine was too swift.

"Sirius switch"

Apollo said only to be interrupted by Silvia.

"Vector Luna can hit that easy, we don't need you Apollo"

Toma wanted to smack her in the face but held his tongue biting it a little with his finely shaped white teeth.

"Whatever princess if you must waste our time go ahead"

Apollo barbed at her with a smirk hearing a small chuckle from Toma and even somehow Sirius but he covered himself well.

"What would you know beast."

"Wouldn't you like to know, merge one"

"This space is lacking elegance, merge two"

"Isn't it just brother, go Aquarion"

Aquarion Luna lined up her shot but it dogged the arrow once launched, and after a few minutes it just kept moving making it impossible to get a lock, even taking a few hits.

The merge terminated and the eye catching solar Aquarion appeared, so much brighter and surreal then the other two forms.

The merge index was still rather low due to Silvia's displeasure and reluctance.

Apollo already knew what to do; after all they had faced a similar opponent, and launched his infinity punch.

It soared swerved and spiralled on its way to hitting the wily machine; however it did eventually hit its mark crushing the metal frame.

The three arrived back at Nerv and proceeded to de briefing before heading their separate ways, Apollo saw Sirius slip into Kurt's room almost unseen on his was to Toma, following the sweet scent the young man exuded.

What he found was Toma curled up cutely on his bed spreading a thick layer of his scent unknowingly, Apollo grinned and knowing the others wouldn't be back for several hours he locked the door and crawled onto the bed spooning around the younger man nuzzling his downy hair and drifting into a blissful sleep, surrounded by the arousing and intoxicating scent of Toma.

It was to the annoyed banging and shouts from their roommates that roused the couple several hours later, noticing how it would look Nate went to the balcony and gracefully leapt to the hall way window and appeared behind the guys silently just in time for Apollo to open the door.

The Mexican man dived in looking around for another person then giving Apollo an accusatory look when he didn't find anyone.

"What where you doing with the door locked, you never lock the door"

Apollos eyes widened and a drop of sweat slide down his fore head slowly.

"Was he throwing out your magazine stash?"

Toma threw in startling the others who hadn't noticed him behind them the whole time.

While the soccer fanatic started checking his precious magazines Toma and Apollo shared and look and Jun didn't care enough to pry he had after all been challenged to make and even sexier outfit for mana, mana.

Nothing too interesting happened for a few weeks after that, and somehow no one picked up on the two's relationship or noticed the dates the two slipped out on, Toma knew the main reason nobody noticed the dates was the commander who seemed to be covertly covering for the teens, Apollo never said it but Toma knew he appreciated it, in fact Toma suspected that if Apollo had a father he would treat him like he treated the mysterious magician.

Toma was actually starting to get rather frustrated with the other elements, they hadn't done anything intestinally, every time he and Apollo are having some alone time, kissing and starting to explore each other's body's someone would always interrupt them, however this time Toma had it all planned.

He and Apollo had gone to the piano room, Toma had set up a bed of blankets, some food and a bottle of juce with cups, this time Toma was determined to get heavy petting and maybe more if it went that way.

He led the red head into the room and they sat eating the watermelon and drinking the pineapple juce, leaning against each other, and as predicted their hormones kicked in and they started kissing, running their hands over each other, Apollo discarded Toma's shirt and started licking the right nub and pinching the other, Toma was getting quite hot and bothered he started palming Apollos bulge, just as Apollo as about to take off his cloths to join the white haired young man in only his shorts having come to get Apollo without his shoes having left them under the piano, the alarm went off causing Toma to swear loudly and being echoed by Apollo.

"All week they had all week to decide to attack why now"

Toma panted looking at Apollo with dilated eyes.

"Well they could decide to use the other elements so we should just continue"

The two grinned and started kissing heatedly.

"Sirius vector mars, Apollo vector soul and Rakia vector Luna"

"Dammit"

Apollo groaned resting his face in the crook of Tomas neck, the two got presentable and packed up before heading to their destinations, Kurt looked at Toma knowingly but mercifully didn't comment, Toma had suspicions of the male twins knowledge of his and Apollos relationship, now it was confirmed, however Toma somehow didn't think the other would give them away.

Apollo launched and the three merged to make solar Aquarion, Apollo seemed quite brutal today but none of the attacks seemed to connect his punches slipped through the cherubim.

The switch to mars seemed to annoy Apollo making him mumble about not being needed for this mission.

One again Aquarion couldn't connect with the target.

"Are you sure this is the barbarian we are after and not an illusion?"

The blond asked the bystanders and flicking some hair over his shoulder.

"Affirmative there is no illusion that is the cherubim there is no doubt"

The Japanese teen confirmed running through the data.

They then merged into Luna hoping something in its arsenal would be able to hit the opponent, however nothing was working, thankfully Fudo had returned from his visit to one of the city's not long ago.

Suddenly the fiend attack letting off a dark skeletal attack seeming to prey off Raka's fears sending her into a panic, she was hyper ventilating and trying to claw at her eyes.

"Nate switch with Rakia"

Boomed the commander, setting the teleport transfer into action, after the beam of light left Sugumi rushed to Raika's side to get her help, Toma appeared in vector Luna with enough time to recover from his decent.

"We will follow Nate"

Called Apollo making Sirius raise an eye brow but didn't comment just nodded his consent.

"Go Aquarion"

Vector Luna formed however it appeared to have a silver cloak dancing around it.

Toma took a deep breath and listened to the machine.

"You can do it Nate"

Called Apollo, as he used the legs to dodge an incoming attack of birds.

Toma opened his eyes and pulled the attack controls out and standing up, he pulled them up as if to play the violin, the bow of Luna turned into a silver and green violin and instead and an arrow a bow materialized in its place, he then firmly pulled the bow across the strings releasing an almost visible wave of sound that disrupted the fazing power the opponent held.

He kept playing bringing the warrior to its feet before turning the bow into a sword Apollo recognised as Toma's and shot it like an arrow through the mess of silver and green the violin became cloaking the true weapon from sight and striking the shadow creature square in the chest releasing an array of moon light.

The congratulations at headquarters let Toma know that they now excepted him as an element having proved his power and ability, Silvia looked rather pissed that someone was using Luna better than her and would let her displeasure be known, however she was pointedly ignored by everyone even her beloved brother who was quietly sitting with Kurt, both still at the party even if they weren't going overboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello sorry its been so long but due to my computer playing around i cant really post on here for now i have however posted this story on whatt pad under the same name with the pen name SalvationRed.

You can follow the story there if you wish and will be able to update much more frequently!

Thank you for sticking with it. =)


End file.
